


Taking One For The Team

by toesohnoes



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck tries to win Kurt back from Darlton, in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking One For The Team

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3046001699/glee-kurt-puck-for-anon).

It’s not like he’s even into dudes, but if this is what it takes to get Kurt back from Gay Academy then Puck’s willing to take one for the team. Take one in the mouth, if he’s being precise about it.

Giving head is way easier than he’d imagined anyway. Kurt is spread out on the bed in front of him, cheeks flushed and head thrown back like he can’t believe what’s happening to him. It’s even pretty, in its own sucking-a-dude kind of way. The dick in his mouth feels fucking weird, like it’s too large for him even if it had looked fine before he leaned down and took it in.

Kurt’s making sounds, though, breathy little hiccupping moans, so Puck figures that’s a good sign. He keeps sucking.

He gets the impression that he is awesome at sucking cock.

About ten seconds later, he gets nothing more than an unexpected shot of cum to the face.


End file.
